the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Sam (1996) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = July 1, 2018|golden_chainsaw: = Deputy Phil Burke |dull_machete: = Ralph |profanity = Yes|image1 = Uncle Sam (1996) KILL COUNT}} Overview In Kuwait, a military unit uncovers an American helicopter downed by friendly fire at least three years ago. As the wreckage is inspected, Master Sergeant Sam Harper (David "Shark" Fralick), one of the burnt bodies within, springs to life, kills a sergeant and a major (William Smith), and returns to an inert state after muttering, "Don't be afraid, it's only friendly fire!" Several weeks later, Sam's body is delivered to his hometown of Twin Rivers, which is preparing for the annual July 4th Independence Day festival. Sam's wife Louise (Anne Tremko) is given custody of the casket containing Sam's remains, which are left in the home of Sam's estranged sister Sally (Leslie Neale), who lives with her patriotic young son, Jody (Christopher Ogden). Sam reanimates in the early hours of the Fourth of July, and proceeds to kill and steal the costume of a perverted Uncle Sam named Willie (Mark Chadwick) who spies on young nudable women undressing in their bedrooms. Sam then makes his way to a cemetery, where he murders two of three juvenile delinquents who had vandalized tombstones, and desecrated an American flag. During the Independence Day celebration, which a corrupt congressman (Robert Forster) is visiting Sam beheads the third delinquent, kills Jody's teacher (who had opposed the Vietnam War) with a hatchet, and shoots Sally's unscrupulous lawyer boyfriend in the head. Despite these deaths, the festivities continue, but are thrown into disarray when Sam uses the fireworks gear to blow up the congressman, and a flagpole to impale Louise's deputy boyfriend. As this occurs and the various attendees flee, Jody is told by his mother and aunt that his supposedly heroic idol Sam was in fact an alcoholic psychopath who physically and sexually abused them, and only joined the military so he could get a "free pass" to kill people. Jody is told by Barry, another boy who has established an unexplained mental link with Sam, that the undead Sam is responsible for the deaths. With help from Sam's old mentor Jed (Isaac Hayes), the boys go to Jody's house, where they find the lecherous sergeant who had dropped Sam off dead, and stuffed inside Sam's coffin. Realizing that Sam will probably go after Louise, the boys and Jed go to her home, where Sam blames Jed (who had told him tales of how glorious combat was) for his current state. Jed retorts by yelling, "You never fought for your country! You just killed for the love of killing!" Jed's gun proves ineffective against the undead Sam, so he and Louise go to get Jed's cannon while Jody (who Sam claims is the reason he came back) keeps Sam occupied. Jody lures Sam outside, and Jed blasts him with the cannon, destroying him, and Louise's house. The next day, Sally watches as Jody burns all of his war-themed toys. Deaths Counted Deaths * 2 American Soldiers - Shot down by friendly fire in a helicopter (1 min in) * American Sergeant - Head twisted around, shot through torso (2 mins in) * American Major - Shot at leat 2x (2 mins in) * Msg. Sam Harper - Died from injuries sustained in chopper crash (3 mins in) * Willie - Eyes gouged out w/ gardening shears just offscreen (42 mins in) * Rick - Suffocated after being buried alive (45 mins in) * Clete - Neck broken by being hanged on flagpole (47 mins in) * Mr. Donald Crandall - Hatchet to the forehead (48 mins in) * Jesse - Decapitated w/ clever (1 hr 1 min in) * Ralph - Found shot in head by carnival rifle (1 hr 3 mins in)(body found) * Barbecue Girl - Face grilled to death just offscreen (1 hr 8 mins in) * Congressman Alvin Cummings - Blown up w/ a bunch of fireworks (1 hr 10 mins in) * Deputy Phil Burke - Impaled through back w/ flagpole (1 hr 11 mins in) * Sgt. Twining - Found in Sam's casket w/ throat slit (1 hr 14 mins in)(body found) * "Uncle" Sam Harper (undead) - Blown up w/ cannonballs (1 hr 23 mins in) Non-Counted Deaths * None Category:Kill Counts Category:One offs